Coming to a Closet Near You
by Sydonia
Summary: Well...I don't want to give the story away, but basically it's an innnocent game of Spin the Bottle gone not so innocent...short ficlet with no intention of more chapters or sequels.


Aight folks...a short little ficlet, I don't plan on any morechapters or sequels, but please read and review anyways. Just a little bit of humorouse slash (i was geting depressed from all my angsty sad slash), I was having some fun. I know it's been done before, and I don't own the characters.   
  


Very slowly, the bottle slowed to a standstill. All eyes of the circle had been on the spinning glass bottle, and Harry looked up over the tops of his glasses at who the open end of the bottle was pointing to. Ron. Harry quickly glanced to Ron's left. "Hermione. The bottle's pointing to Hermione."   
"Nah, Harry. We have eyes. It's pointing to Ron! You gotta snog my little bro!" Fred punched Harry is the arm, laughing hysterically. "You remember the rules. This isn't the kiddy type of spin the bottle. _Whoever _it points to you gotta kiss. _And_ you gotta really kiss them, for at least a minute. _And_ infront of all of us. So go ahead Harry."   
"C'mon, guys, don't make me do this," Ron was protesting, trying fiercly to control his blushing.   
"Yeah, please? Can't I just kiss Hermione instead?" Harry said, then stopped, realizing what he had said. "I mean, I don't want to kiss a guy."   
"Just do it, Harry. You can kiss me later, if you want." Hermione giggled, winking at Harry and grinning cheekily.   
"C'mon Harry, snog him!"   
"Yeah, Ron, just because you two kiss it's not like you're gay or anything, I mean, you have to...after all, it's just a game."   
Harry's protests were drowned out by the encouragements from his fellow Gryffindors. He saw there was no way out and rolled up onto his knees. Ron looked at him with wide eyes, wide shocked eyes. He sighed, blushing even more and feeling incredibly awkward. "C'mon Ron, let's get this over with." he muttered, and smiled even though he was not in a smiling mood.   
"If I didn't know better, I would think you were looking forward to this," said Ron, looking suspiciously at Harry. But he took a hold of Harry's hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.   
"For the love of Quidditch, Ron I don't want to do this anymore than you do. But they'll never shut up if we don't. Let's get it over with." He swallowed hard and he and Ron stood next to the armchair by the fire.   
"Got the timer ready, George?" Fred asked, unable to keep from grinning insanely.   
"Yep! Get to it, you lovebirds!"   
"George!" Ron shouted indignatly. George just laughed and brushed off the comments Ron was hurling at him.   
Harry smiled sheepishly when Ron finished telling off his brother. Before Ron could redden anymore, Harry leaned forward to capture Ron's mouth with his. He closed his eyes and hoped he wouldn't miss. He didn't, and Ron stiffened up like a piece of plywood, but then remembered why Harry was kissing hm. For a few seconds, there were extremely awkward, both boys as far away from each other as possible. Netiher of them was doing anything, mouths stuck shut as if with clamps. When Ron's back began to ache, he thought to himself, 'Why not? Let's give them a run for their money,' considering how uncomfortable it was for both of them to be leaning forward like that, so he moved closer, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry was very surprised and almost pulled away, but he must have been on the same train of thought Ron was, so he slipped his arms under Ron's and stroked his back.   
Neither of them thought the kissing was that bad, in fact, they began to enjoy it. They were such good friends, had been through so much together, they loved each other very deeply. Maybe not this exact brand of love persay, but it wasn't that terrible to be kissing their best friend.   
Harry gasped internally as Ron slid his lips open and traced over Harry's pearly whites with his tongue and forcefully worked his jaw up and down. Harry pushed him against the fireplace and, without stalling the kiss, traced over Ron's teeth as well. It was Ron's turn to moan with pleasure   
"Hey! You guys! Your minute's up! Hello! You can stop now! Ron! Harry! The minute's over..."   
Harry reached behind him and waved off Hermione's stutters with a hand, then replaced the hand behind Ron's head, entwining his fingers in red hair.   
Laughter filled the common room, awkward, confused laughter. Harry and Ron ignored it, but were both wondering why they had never done this before. Well, the reason was obvious, but they had no idea that it would be this enjoyable. Harry was a bit unsure of why he didn't want to stop kissing Ron, and Ron was busy wondering why Harry seemed to be smiling as he playfully nipped Ron's lower lip.   
The laughter was replaced with hoots and cheers when the two boys stumbled clumsily to the couch and Ron shoved Harry backwards onto the pillows, pinning the smaller boy's shoulders into the cusions. He propped his upper body up on his elbows, with half of him on top of Harry. He decided that the two of them had already lost their dignity, and would forever be a concept of discussion on those cold winter nights byuy the fire, so he didn't care any more.   
Harry was a slave to him, he was under Ron's spell, couldn't have stopped or moved even if he had wanted to...which he most certainly didn't. But, his mouth was starting to ache and he was out of breath; Ron's style was very forceful and fierce. He broke away, gasping. He smiled with bright red lips up at Ron, his green eyes sparkling behind lopsided glasses. Ron smiled coyly and straightened Harry's askew frames, but his eyes were nervous. He stopped grinning insanely, and his eyes opened very wide. "S-Sorry, Harry. don't know what - don't know what came over me -"   
"Oh shut up, Ron. You were never too good at talking. But, as comfortable as I am right now, I think you should get offa me, I can't breathe. Let's go face the terrors." Ron nodded dumbly and pushed himself off of the couch. They were met with seven open-mouthed stares, even Fred and George were stunned. Ron smirked and slung an arm around Harry's waist. "What are _you_ looking at?"   
"Wow, you two sure were gettin' it on!" Fred laughed, tossing the bottle aside. "You know, we should play spin the bottle more often. I could sell tickets!" Harry blushed, and was beginning to have regrets about the few minutes before. No doubt they had been enjoyable, but if he was going to be taunted like this...   
"Oh yeah? Well better start soon!" With that, Ron dipped Harry by his waist, and planted a kiss on his lips with a sharp smack. "You make me so horny!" Ron whispered jokingly in Harry's ear and playfully pinched Harry's derierre. Harry gasped and blushed, but nevertheless he slipped his cold fingers under the back of Ron's shirt. He caressed Ron's back lightly with his figertip pads, then he winked and shook his hair until it stood out rakishly all over his head.   
"No doubt they'll be sold out in no time..." with a far away look on his face and a twinkle in his eyes, he waved his hand like he was portraying a picture. "Imagine! The Boy who Lived and his faithful Wheezy - snogging in closet near you!" 


End file.
